¿Te acompaño a tu casa?
by Vitto-H
Summary: La acompaño a su casa para hacerle compañia y no dejarla sola, pero un hombre no pude controla sus impulsos. - .:Oneshot:. .:"Intento de Lemmon":.


HI!

**Les traigo un intento de Lemmon.... no se si soy buena para esto ^^. ****Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria **

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

.

No paraba de gemir, mientras su cuerpo era producto de fuertes convulsiones y movimientos desenfrenados, como si de un juego se tratara y ambos llevaban las de ganar. Ella con el rostro sudoroso y las mejillas coloreadas de carmín, el con la boca ligeramente entreabierta e igualmente mojado en su propio sudor. Sus gritos y gemidos resonaban con fuerzas en las paredes, sus movimientos eran callados por la cama que los sostenía a pesar de que esta era golpeada constantemente contra la pared.

-Neji.- gemía con más fuerza la castaña.- ahh… ahh Neji… por favor… no pares.

El la observaba, una sonrisa de malicia se le formaba en el rostro _"¿Parar? Eso no lo tenía en sus planes". _Con un movimiento brusco la chica llego al tan merecido orgasmo, sin embargo el todavía requería algo más de "acción" y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar la gloria derramándose en el interior de ella. Descanso en los senos de su amiga dándole un respiro a su cuerpo cansado. Con jadeos y con lentitud saco su miembro de aquel orifico que le había proporcionado el más grande de los placeres, se recostó al lado de su cuerpo mientras con su brazo la atraía a su cuerpo para que reposara en su pecho, ella le dio un beso en los labios y acostó su cabeza en el pecho blanco de aquel hombre, entrecerró los ojos y se dejo vencer por el poder de Morfeo; mientras él la veía dormir una sonrisa ligera se le formo en los labios, agarro la sabana y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos, beso su hombro desnudo mientras acariciaba su espalda… para que negarlo, estaba enormemente feliz y aquella joven que tenía entre sus brazos era el producto de aquella felicidad. Recordaba aquellos momentos anteriores al encuentro sexual que acaba de tener con su compañera de clase, su amiga de la infancia y ahora… su mujer.

**Flash Back**

Dos jóvenes se encaminaban a sus respectivas casas después de un cansado día de clases, sin embargo la joven al parecer todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cansada, venía hablando de lo "interesante" que había sido su clase, mientras su acompañante caminaba a su lado callado como siempre y al parecer, harto de la voz de la joven, pero él la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo así que ya estaba acostumbrado a su habitual humor y optimismo. Como cada día él la acompañaba a su casa en silencio, mientras ella hablaba a sabiendas que la escuchaba y que no le respondería nada. Eran una pareja de amigos muy rara: Tenten Ama y Neji Hyuga, la joven con cabello castaño amarrado de dos graciosos chongos, ojos castaños y su piel morena, poseía una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada de ensueño; en cambio su acompañante era lo opuesto: tenía el cabello largo y castaño, unos ojos opalinos con una mirada dura y fría, su piel blanca como la nieve y raramente sonreía.

A pesar de esto, ambos habían forjado su amistad por largos 17 años, conociéndose en lo más profundo de su ser, sin llegar a ser mas que "mejores amigos". Pero el destino estaba empeñado en mantenerlo unidos y esa tarde, al parecer les tenía una prueba que ambos tendrían que superar de la mejor manera para que ninguno saliera lastimado, o para que su amistad no se viera en peligro.

-Oye Neji.- dijo la joven castaña.- ¿Serias tan amable de quedarte en mi casa un momento? Es que mis padres no están y pues, ya sabes que odio estar sola…

-Si.- dijo el joven de la forma más hermética posible interrumpiéndola, a cualquiera le hubiera molestado pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.- Ya entendí, de todas formas hoy no tengo entrenamiento y puedo quedarme un rato

-Arigato Neji.- dijo la joven dedicándole una sonrisa.- no se qué haría sin ti

-…- el joven no respondió nada, se hinchó de orgullo sabiendo que la joven solo a él le sonreía de aquella forma, y que el producía las sonrisas de la morocha.

Llegaron a su destino: la casa de Tenten que aunque no era enorme, vivía de forma acomodada. Se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada caminando por el corredor, llegaron a la sala y ella se abalanzó sobre el sillón más cercano tirando su mochila al piso, Neji solo se sentó enfrente de ella asentando su mochila a un lado del sofá en el que se encontraba, sin embargo la joven, al estar cómodamente en su hogar se acostó de una manera, a su parecer "cómoda", Neji alcanzo a distinguir como su falda se levantaba lentamente por su, de por sí, torneadas piernas. Trago en seco intentando no mirarla, pero era imposible ya que se "acomodaba" en el sillón haciendo que se levantara cada vez más la falda, quedando boca abajo y con la mirada al respaldo del mismo. La falda le quedo levemente encima de la pierna, el no podía dejar de mirarla: su boca se secaba, sus manos sudaban y en su pantalón empezaba a formarse una evidente erección.

-Ahora vuelvo Tenten.- dijo el joven.- voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Está bien Neji.- dijo la morocha sin dejar su posición.- Ya sabes donde esta todo.

Se levanto y camino en dirección a la cocina, pero su mente quería verla más de cerca; aprovechando que la morocha estaba descuidada y con los ojos cerrados, se acerco lentamente y pudo ver aquel pequeño trozo de tela que su amiga tenia puesto, era pequeño, pero lo suficiente para cubrir las zonas ,aun puras, de su compañera. La falda le daba ese toque tan sensual que hacía que cada vez le doliera mas el evidente bulto bajo su pantalón.

- "Kuso".- pensó el opalino.- ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! Es mi mejor amiga, crecí con ella todos estos años y ahora la veo de esta forma! Esto no está bien.

Pero ese lado masculino que todo hombre posee, le hacía caminar más cerca del sillón donde estaba su amiga hasta llegar a lo que sus ojos querían ver desde hacía rato: una imagen perfecta de su redondo trasero y sus piernas tan bien formadas. Su subconsciente le repetía mil veces que eso estaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba como aquel pedazo de tela le hacía resaltar lo perfecto de la anatomía de su amiga; movió la cabeza en forma negativa y corrió hacia la cocina, saco un vaso de la alacena y abrió la llave del agua para llenarlo, bebió un enorme trago para pasar el bochorno anterior; ver a Tenten de aquella forma le hacía sentirse mal, así que espero a que se le pasara todos "los calores" que había agarrado al estimularse visualmente…

-Neji?.- Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.- No has terminado? Llevas un buen rato por aquí

Volteo a ver a Tenten , cuál sería su sorpresa que al voltear, su amiga ya estaba cambiada para dormir o al menos eso parecía, ya que llevaba un short pequeño delgado y una blusa de tirantes… algo transparente para su gusto porque claramente se notaba que no llevaba sujetador. Dirigió su mirada a otro lado evitando ver a los ojos a Tenten, a sabiendas lo que sucedería si aquello pasaba… no habría marcha atrás.

-Vamos Neji.- dijo la morocha.- Creo que están pasando una película en la tele, con eso pasaremos el rato mientras mis padres llegan.- al parecer la joven no se había percatado del estado de su acompañante ni de la forma en que estaba vestida.

- Bien.- dijo Neji suavemente encaminándose a la puerta de la cocina.- vamos a la sala

- Espera Neji.- dijo la castaña deteniéndolo.- Es que la televisión de la sala no funciona, mejor vamos a mi cuarto... total ya has entrado a ahí. Vamos!

-… Mph- dijo monosilábico

Subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de la joven; como buen caballero había dejado que la castaña subiera primero y el caminaba detrás, esa fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir… no dejaba de pensar en el redondo trasero de la joven que tenía enfrente. Sentía que no soportaría mas, sus piernas se movían mecánicamente mientras su mente le formaba imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de su amiga…

- Neji.- dijo su amiga.- Pareces ido, ya llegamos a mi habitación y no pareces querer entrar.- dijo con burla y poniéndose a espaldas de él, abrazándolo y pegando sus pechos a su espalda de una forma muy junta. El joven emitió un suspiro mientras su miembro sentía ánimos de salir de aquel lugar que lo mataba. Ese trozo de carne que sentía aprisionado en aquella jaula de tela que lo reprimía; mientras que el dueño, su más cruel carcelero, le impedía poder salir a tomar el aire, a disfrutar de la libertad y ser atendido como merecía.

Entrando a su habitación la joven encendió la televisión y empezó a buscar un canal acercándose al aparato., ya que estaba en una pequeña mesa tenía que inclinarse para poder cambiar manualmente el aparato. La forma inclinada en la que se encontraba fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Siguiendo sus impulsos masculinos se acerco lentamente a la muchacha, ya nada le importaba: ni el qué dirán, ni el rechazo por parte de su amiga… quería sentir aquel cuerpo que por días había deseado hacer suyo.

Le llego por atrás mientras ella seguía inclinada atenta al bendito aparato, se sobresaltó de sobremanera al sentir una cosa dura en su parte posterior, y es que el ojiblanco le había restregado su ingle en el trasero de la misma.

-Aahh Neji.- suspiro la castaña levantando su cabeza con su mirada entrecerrada.

-Tenten.- susurró con voz grave.- ¿te gusta?

-N-Neji.- titubeaba mientras sentía como el miembro de su amigo se le pegaba cada vez más por su parte posterior y lo restregaba con más fuerza.- Aahh si, si me gusta! .- Era increíble que la persona más seria que había conocido, estuviera incitándola a otorgarle uno de los placeres de la vida: el sexo

Ella pegaba su trasero cada vez más, sintiendo la dureza del bulto. Ambos estaban danzando, rozando sus partes más sensibles, cuando la chica se alejo y lo miro a los ojos sonriéndole dulcemente, se acerco a su cuerpo y lo beso en los labios con una ansiedad desenfrenada. Sus lenguas tenían una lucha interna en sus cavidades bucales, mientras sus manos se deslizaban en todo el cuerpo de su amante. Tenten se colgó del cuello del ojiblanco, enganchándose con una de sus piernas a su cadera, mientras este le agarraba la nuca intensificando cada vez más el beso y una de sus manos pasaban velozmente por su cuerpo para llegar al trasero de ella, haciendo que el contacto entre sus sexos se intensificara mas; y es que ambos se deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el temor de romper su amistad o si el otro sentirá lo mismo, era lo que impedía que lo que ahora estaban haciendo se realizara.

La recostó en la cama colocándose encima, sus manos se deslizaban con agilidad dentro del short que llevaba mientras su lengua no dejaba de jugar con sus labios, ella tenía su mano colocada en su pecho intentando desabrochar los botones, al no poder le arranco la camisa y lo miro a los ojos; Neji le devolvió una mirada picara alejándose de sus labios, con una sonrisa burlona y la jalo hacia su cuerpo desgarrándole le blusa, dejando al descubierto sus senos bien formados.

-Neji.- chillo la castaña cuando el opalino acerco su boca a uno de sus pezones y lo empezaba a succionar.- Ahhh… esto… esto es…. Ahhh… demasiado!! Nejii… no pares

Neji la miro y mordió uno de sus pezones, mientras que con la mano izquierda masajeaba uno de sus senos la otra jugueteaba con el sexo de su amiga. Su mano se movía ágilmente acariciándole sus partes más sensibles y ella en respuesta había empezado a mojar su mano con sus líquidos.

-…Tenten.- dijo con la voz ronca el ojiblanco.- Ya te mojaste, fue rápido.- sonreía de una forma arrogante, ya que sabía perfectamente que tenía en su control a aquella chica, que la estaba excitando y que necesitaba de mas, y él como todo buen caballero, estaba dispuesto a darle más. Eligió tres de sus dedos para hundirlos en la parte húmeda de la castaña, provocando un gemido por parte de ella, su cuerpo se sacudió y sus piernas se contrajeron haciendo que los dedos del opalino se introdujeran más y con mayor fuerza

-Aahh Neji.- solo eso podía articular.- Mas… mas…

De pronto el, saco su mano de aquella cavidad mojada que tanto placer había recibido; Tenten formo un puchero en su rostro, como una niña caprichosa a la que le quitaron su juguete. El la beso fugazmente en los labios, permitió que la tigreña se subiera más a la cama y la empujo delicadamente para poder centrar su vista en aquella rosada flor de su amiga, la cual estaba mojada y deseosa de más atención, cosa que él estaba pensando darle.

Ella, al notar lo que su amigo estaba pensando, abrió un poco más las piernas para poder darle una mayor vista a su objetivo; este le dirigió una sonrisa y supo que tenía el permiso para cumplir con lo pensado. Ni lento ni perezoso se acerco a aquel manjar que su amiga le ofrecía, comenzándolo a devorar como un animal en ayuno. Mordía y lamia ciertas partes, con la lengua recorría aquel sonrosado lugar y acercaba mas su rostro para aspirar el olor de mujer que de ahí se emanaba. Ella como respuesta estaba gritando el nombre de su amante, entre suspiros y jadeos , suplicando y clamando por mas, haciéndola sentir en el paraíso; como si un dios la estuviera probando y su boca un objeto de placer tuviera. Ella entrecerraba los ojos debido a su nublada visión cargada de deseo y con la cabeza hacia atrás para poder sentir un poco más de placer. El disfrutaba estar bañado con sus jugos y probar cada parte de aquel templo que su amiga poseía, pero el bulto de su pantalón no pensaba lo mismo, ya que tenía ganas de salir a tomar aire y ser tratado con algo de cariño. Dejo su labor para enfocarse en la mirada de la castaña, que para su sorpresa estaba llena de lujuria y deseo, al igual que la de él; un beso fugaz en los labios es lo único que pudieron darse antes de que la joven tigreña se atreviera a devolverle el favor a su antes amigo, y ahora amante. Recorría con la lengua cada parte de su bien formado abdomen, disfrutando de cada parte de la piel blanca del ojiblanco, mientras que el ya había entendido los pensamientos de la joven y se había empezado a reclinar de espaldas para permitirle despojar del pantalón y poder recibir lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a darle. Con sumo cuidado, le retiro el pantalón y los bóxers que aprisionaban aquel "amigo" de su amigo; sus ojos brillaron cuando una enorme extensión de carne se le presenciaba ante su vista, relamiéndose los labios y con la mirada descarada se fue acercando hasta llegar a la punta, la cual estaba roja tal cual rubí, con sus manos la sostuvo sin dejar de mirarla, notando sus cualidades físicas: dura como el hierro y gruesa como el roble.

-Vamos Tenten.- le decía incitándola.- se que te la quieres tragar toda. Tu mirada lo dice todo

Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y saco la lengua para lamer la punta de su virilidad, de arriba abajo, hasta recorrer aquel enorme pedazo con la lengua. El ojiblanco tenía la cabeza para atrás disfrutando de cada caricia de la chica en su miembro, cuando sintió como ella se lo llevaba todo a la boca. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero a la vez excitantes, cuando agarro más confianza la engullo por completo, haciendo más rápidos sus movimientos y siendo motivada por la mano del Hyuga que la acercaba su cabeza para sentir mayor satisfacción. Ella escuchaba los gemidos que salían de su boca con la voz ronca, producto de su excitación, y eso la encendía aun mas… con saber que ella era la única que le podía ese placer al Hyuga como para hacerlo gemir su nombre. Neji la ayudaba impulsando sus caderas a su boca para que no dejara ni una sola parte para chupar, mientras ella le ayudaba con la boca y jugando con los testículos de este; ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la lujuria y ninguno parecía dispuesto a terminar.

-Tenten.- le dijo el opalino con la voz ronca.- me voy a venir

Ella se alejo un poco del cuerpo del Hyuga, mas no saco el miembro de su boca; estaba dispuesta a recibir el premio por haber excitado de tal manera al Hyuga. Un grito de satisfacción le indico que ya había empezado a correrse por su boca, tragaba aquel líquido tan gratificante disfrutando cada trago de semen que se llevaba al cuerpo.

Cuando termino de correrse la castaña se alejo de él, chupando su punta lentamente limpiando con su lengua los rastros que le habían quedado alrededor de su boca mientras miraba a Neji con una mirada seductora. Este se excitaba aun más con esos gestos de la tigreña, ella era la única que lograba excitarlo de aquella forma y por segunda vez en un mismo momento; y al parecer su "amigo" lo acaba de sentir, porque se estaba animando para recibir la segunda ronda… la mejor de todas

El opalino se acerco hacia ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras acariciaba sus piernas en medida que se acercaba. Le mordió los hombros y el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían juguetonamente todo su cuerpo. Ella se acerco a su vez sentándose en las piernas del Hyuga, abrazando su cintura con sus piernas dejando a su merced su sonrosada flor. No dejo que la penetraran, se encargo de jugar con sus sexos rozándolos con movimientos de caderas, haciendo que sus partes se tocaran y que el pene del Hyuga se pusiera rígido de lo tan excitado que estaba. Sin embargo el jueguito no podía seguir durando mucho tiempo, ya que ambos estaban excitados hasta no más.

Dirigiéndose una mirada de complicidad, se dieron cuenta de que aquel añorado momento había llegado. Se dieron un beso pasional, jugando con sus lenguas en sus cavidades bucales relamiéndose los labios del otro; se separaron lentamente de aquel desenfrenado beso para tomar un poco de aire y confianza. El ojiblanco tomo las caderas de su amiga y la acerco lentamente a su miembro rígido, ella se acerco mas con sus brazos rodeándole su cuello para tener más fuerza. Lentamente la penetro acompañado de un grito excitado por parte de ella, estaba muy húmedo y a la vez calientito, se preguntaba mil veces como aquel pequeño orificio pudiera aguantar tanto, pareciera que se partiría en dos; se quedo unos minutos sin moverse para que ella se acostumbrara tenerlo dentro; con sus manos en su trasero y cadera la incitó a moverse para que ambos danzaran al ritmo de sus pasiones.

Sus gemidos podían ser escuchados por toda la casa, pero no les importaba, estaban disfrutando del momento y nadie ni nada se los arruinaría. Gritaban el nombre del contrario entre jadeos y gemidos, acompañados de movimientos salvajes y rápidos en busca de mas placer. Ella le calvaba sus uñas en la espalada, señal del dolor satisfactoriamente delicioso que estaba recibiendo.

- Más rápido Neji.- le decía Tenten entre jadeos y convulsiones corporales. – aahh… mas Neji… así… aah que rico. Neji lo tienes más duro que cuando lo probé… ahhh!

- Vamos Tenten.- incitaba el Hyuga.- Más rápido, mm… estás deliciosa.- decía con la voz ronca, susurrándole en la oreja, dejando a la castaña mas excitada de lo que de por sí ya estaba

Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más salvajes… lo que ocurrió después, ya se sabe

**Fin flash back**

Había valido la pena quedarse con su amiga después de clase, eso no había duda. Se sentía feliz y orgulloso de ser el primero en haberla tocado y hecho suya, que su primer encuentro sexual había sido con él y con nadie más, ella era, a partir de aquel momento, su mujer… su Tenten. Sin embargo le carcomía la duda de que si sus padres ya hubieran llegado y que en algún momento hubiesen escuchado lo que su hija y su amigo hacían en su ausencia. Si eso llegara a pasar… mejor no arruinar aquel maravilloso momento con cuestiones negativas, lo que fuera a pasar que pasara, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo y valdría la pena. Miro la hora en el reloj-despertador que la morocha tenía en su mesita

- Son las 11:00.- murmuro el ojiblanco temiendo levantar a la joven.- no creo que sus padres tarden en llegar

Como si hubieran escuchado sus cavilaciones, el teléfono sonó de repente. Como no estaba en su casa, no tenía derecho de contestar, además de que sería raro que un hombre contestara el teléfono si su hija se debería encontrar sola en su casa durmiendo; tampoco quiso despertarla, ya que , a su punto de vista, se encontraba hermosa durmiendo y no valía levantarla por nada. Dejo la contestadora recibiera la llamada, cuál sería su sorpresa al escuchar una voz de mujer:

- Hija.- decía la voz por el aparato.- se nos hizo tarde y no creemos regresar esta noche, tal vez lleguemos mañana antes de que vuelvas del colegio; el problema en el trabajo nos consumió más tiempo de lo esperado, perdónanos, mañana te contamos todo lo que sucedió; tu padre te manda saludos y las buenas noches. Te mando muchos besos, descansa hija mía, hasta mañana…

Con un sonidito termino la grabación, emitió un suspiro de alivio. Todos sus problemas se acababan de resolver con esa llamada, ya no tendría que preocuparse por si los padres de su amiga llegaban… vaya suerte

- Esos mis padres.- susurraba a su acompañante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- siempre les pasa lo mismo, pero mejor que no vengan así no me ven en la cama contigo

Abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando del sueño que seguramente se le espanto al escuchar la contestadora. Le dirigió una sonrisa ligera al ojiblanco, mientras este le devolvía otra y la asía con sus brazos, intensificando el acercamiento y el abrazo.

-Al menos no me tengo que ir ahora mismo.- decía en voz baja el Hyuga.- podemos seguir esperándolos como hace rato.

Una risilla se escapo de los labios de la castaña, se acerco a los labios de Neji y deposito un beso ligero en sus labios en señal de aprobación.

- Te amo Neji.- decía susurrándole entre sus labios, y al ver que l Hyuga no sabía cómo responderle coloco su dedo en sus labios silenciándolo.- se que tu también me amas, no hace falta que lo digas.

Le sonrió a la joven y la beso de nuevo, había escogido bien a la mujer para amar, nada más que la persona que mejor lo conocía y a la que le había dado su confianza y cariño.

- Neji.- dijo Tenten sacándolo de su mundo.- mis padres viajan muy seguido y no sé, si quisieras acompañarme cada vez que no estén, como ya sabes odio la soledad… además tu compañía es tan… gratificante.

- No se.- decía con una mirada seria el opalino.- A lo mejor tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

- Bueno.- decía jugando.- Entonces tendré que encontrar a alguien que me haga compañía todas las noches que me quedo sola.

- …aunque pensándolo bien.- termino.- Creo que no es tan importante como para dejarte sola, y más teniendo tanto tiempo libre… es mas creo que aun tenemos un rato mas.

- De todas formas mis padres dijeron que llegaban hasta después del medio día.- dijo pensativa la castaña.- creo que eso es más tiempo, sin contar el que tenemos en la escuela.

.

.

- Mis padres no llegan esta noche.- decía apenas veía que se acercaba al sonar el timbre de salida.

- Entonces… ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Y como cada noche, el Hyuga la acompañaba a su casa con el pretexto de cuidarla o para hacerle compañía… y como cada noche terminaban uniendo sus cuerpos, cargados de pasión y lujuria, con sus deseos desbordando en cada beso y caricia que se daban… como cada noche Neji Hyuga se acercaba a su "amiga" después de clases esperando la respuesta de siempre.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado ^^, intente exprimir un poco mas mi cerebro pero al parecer mi lado perver no salio a relucir como queria U.U _

_Gracias por leer, espero contar con unos reviews. Me hacen seer mejor escritora :D_

**Vitto-H**


End file.
